


A secret new tenant!

by MorganeUK



Series: 221b Secrets [189]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, 221C, Gen, Secrets, Sherlock Being Sherlock, Somewhere in Season 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 16:02:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13838208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganeUK/pseuds/MorganeUK
Summary: Someone is moving into 221c!





	A secret new tenant!

**Author's Note:**

> Newly beta-read by Notjustmom!

Mrs. Hudson was pouring the tea, talking relentlessly, when something that she said finally passes through Sherlock veil of indifference. 

“What?”

“Mrs. Turner married ones, my dear, I was saying that…”

“Irrelevant. Before that.”

“Before… Oh! I was saying that I finally found a tenant for 221c.” She smiles, happy for the new income.

“But… Someone new!” Sherlock mutters.

The landlady, unaware of his confusion, prattles. “It’s perfect, he’s paying for the refurbishing…" 

Still flustered, the detective murmurs to himself. “We are constantly wandering between floors…”

“And he won’t be here, isn’t it great? The income, without the hassle with free renovation!" Content, she sights happily. “Something about needing an address in London because of political aspiration or something like that…”

The detective's suspicion rises _, it’s too convenient… It can only be someone with nefarious intentions!_  He interrupts her, more loudly this time. “Maybe too perfect… don’t you think? What do you know about this new tenant?” His phone chimes before Mrs. Hudson could replies

> Don’t fuss, brother mine, aren’t you happy? 221c free… Perpetually… MH

_Oh… Oh._ “Forget everything, Mrs. Hudson, you’re right! What GREAT news! Really happy for you!”

“You don’t think this is too good to be…”

“No, no… I’ll do a security check on the man if you want.”

“Thank you, dear, you’re such a blessing…”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are like little pat on the back from the Internet Gods and the ultimate proof that someone is actually reading the story lol


End file.
